Brides of Dracula 2
by RichieD
Summary: Based off the old seventies movie of the same name. This story takes place year after the first, Marrianne thought she escape the bite of the Baron. But his two brides are still alive and seeking to bring her into their ranks. Will she survive?


Brides of Dracula 2 Pamela Dotson Pamela Dotson 4 23 2001-10-01T09:09:00Z 2001-11-05T09:29:00Z 4 1670 9522 79 19 11693 9.2720 

Brides of                            Dracula 2

**_I_****_n the spirit of Halloween, I decided to make a sequel to the Brides of Dracula since there was never one created. Wkich was a movie made in the sixties about a vampire baron (a descendent of Dracula) who was freed and tried to turn a girls charm school into a vampire haven. But was (of course) killed by Van Helsing. He was however able to turn two of the school girls into undead bloodsuckers. If ypu've seen the movie you know what I mean. I don't own Dracula, his undead brides, or anything of the movie. Oh and sorry about the formant. I can't seem to change it. I try to fix it later._**

**Prelude**: In the last movie, Van Helsing was able to destroy the vampire Baron and save Marianne from becoming one of his undead brides. However, Gina and the other vampire girl mysteriously disappeared. Thought to be destroyed in the burning windmill, Van Helsing never check into this and continue with his journey. Marianne went on with her life and continues with her training as a charm schoolteacher. She did this in hope of forgetting of the Baron and her best friend, Gina. So far she was recovering and thought it was all over. Unfortunely, she was wrong.

It had been a year since the event occur. The little village was back to normal and everyone forgot about the horrible events that had happen. As did Marianne, who has finally completed her training and was a full fealaged charm teacher. Still, she could'nt help missng her friend, Gina. But somehow she was able to get through the days. One day the head mistress called Marianne into her room. "My dear, I've some wonderful news. Their turning the old baroness mansion on the hill into a new charm school since this one is old and tearing apart. Since we can't move all the girls into the place. Were sending you and half the school up there to get used to it and straighten up for the rest of the girls. Isn't this great." But Marianne wasn't all that excited, in fact she was shocked. That was the place where she unleashed the evil Baron who almost turned her into a undead like himself. It was filled with bad memories and she did'nt konw if she can handled it. "Oh I don't know mistress, Maybe someone else would be better for this." The Mistress frowned "But Marianne, my dear, I don't know anyone better then you. Half the girls fancy you and besides you been up there before so you know your way away the Mansion better than any of us. Please do it if not for me then for the girls in the school." Marianne hesiatated then smiled. "Alright, _madam ma salle_. I'll do it for the girls." And so the next day, two carriages holding Marrianne and some of the charm school girls was heading up the hill towards the old mansion. It was a long trip and by the time they reached it. It was almost nightfall. When Marianne got out of the carriage and look up at the old place, it give her shivers. The mansion look just as creepy as it did when she first came there about a year ago. She could remember when she step in. When the baron trick her into freeing him and then there was body of the Baroness. How could she forget that. Slumping over in the chair, her neck dripping with blood. Just thinking almost made her run away. "Madam Marianne, are you all right?" a voice jarred her from her thoughts. It was one of her students, Alice. "You look a little shaken up, is something the matter?" Marianne shook her head. Oh ,Alice, nothings the matter dear. Just thinking about somthing. Are you and the girls ready to get settled in?" "Oh yes, me and some of the other have been waitng on this for weeks. We can wait for to see the things you've told us about. I hope I get your room." After all the girls had gotten off the carriage, everyone went inside. The girls were in awe of the mansion never had they seen a place so lavish and huge. As soon as everyone was assigened a room and settled in. Marianne took them on a tour through the mansion and courtyard. Every time she show them something the girls would get more and more excited. "Wow, Madam Marianne, this place is just as you say it was and more." chime Carol, another one of her students. "Yes after a little more cleaning, this place will be just as good as the old school." Said Anna, another student. "Am glad you like it. Now all of you go freshen up. Dinner will be ready in ten mintues. Mona would you mind cooking for tonight, please?" Everyone did as Marianne said, but as Alice was going up the stairs to her room. She could'nt help but notice the door behind the dining room table. Marianne had'nt showed the girls that room yet and she was a bit curious. When everyone was seated and dinner was served. Alice brought up a question "Madam Mairanne, I notice that you forgot to show that room over there. If we made after dinner. Can you show us what in there?" Marianne was unprepared for the question and was nearly speechless "Oh no, my dear. Were saving that room for the rest of the school when they arrive. There nothing special in there. So if you and the rest of the girls will, please don't go in that room until then." Of course that wasn't the real reason she wanted that room opened. That was the room where she free the vampire Baron from his chains and set him loose on the village. It was also where Greta show her the body of the Baroness. She already put the memories out of her mind. Opening that room would just reawaken them. The rest of the girls believed Marianne and went about eating their dinner. But Alice, being the exploring type she was couldn't help but be curious. Once dinner was finished, everyone went back to room to rest for the night. Wanting to fulfilled her request, Marianne give Alice and Carol the room she once slept in. Both girls were good friends ever since the two enrolled in charm school. The two were inseparable and seem to do everything together. "Isn't this a great place Alice. The other was so cramped, that I could hardly breathe. Now that this going to be our new school, I feel like a leaf falling on autumn am season. All the space around me is mine. What do you think?" "Oh it a great place and am glad they move us here. But I can't stop thinking about that room. I've seen everything here in this mansion and loved it. But not seeing that room makes me feel like somethings unfinished. I can't wait on the rest of the school I have to see it now." " But you heard what Madam Marianne say. There nothing special in there. Your getting upset over nothing, please just forget about it." cried Carol. "Oh please, it will be a short visit. I'll be very quiet and no one will suspect a thing. Please Carol let me do this." Alice begged. Carol hesitated for awhile, then signed. "I'll come with you. If you get in trouble. I'll be there with you to accept punishment." Alice smiled, she knew she could trust in her friend to help her. As soon as everything seem quiet, both Alice and Carol carefully made their way down the hall and stairs. It seem to take forever, finally both girls made it to the dining room and to the door. "I don't know Alice. am having second thoughts about this. Maybe we should go back to our room and forget about it." But it was too late, Alice had already open the door. As she did, a fowl smell flowed out. "Oh! This must be a really old room." said Alice as she open the door further. "Smell like somebody died in there. Hey maybe that why Madam Marianne would'nt let nobody go in there" Alice giggled but Carol thought otherwise. The two entered the room and were astounded by what they saw. The room was draped with purple and red curtains. There was a fireplace and a velvet chair near it. But what really grabbed the girls' attention was the balcony that view over the courtyard. "Wow, this room is really beautiful. Too bad none of the other girls will see this until a few more weeks." said Carol feeling the velvet chair. "Yes, but at least we have gotten a glimpse at it first. I wonder what behind this red curtain?" Alice parted the drapes and looked inside. "Hmm, nothing but a small room." She looked down and gasped "Carol, come see this! There a mark on the floor." Carol came over to Alice side and look at the markings. "It looks like the mark of a coffin. There must have been one in here." As she rubbed her hand over the mark, the floor beneath it suddenly wriggled. "Carol, the floor, I think it loose." The two rub there hands over it some more and were able to find a opening. Then, together, lifted it up. What they found underneath it nearly made them scream. It was a body of a girl, laying face up with both hands resting on her stomach. Her face was as pale as snow and her hair was black as the night. The more the girls look at her the more they were close to dying themselves. "Who could've done this to her" ask Alice finally breaking the silence between them. "I don't know but she wasn't here long. This is the reason the room smell as it is." say Carol. "Stay here I will get Madam Marianne and show her this." Alice say as she raced out the room. Carol turn around and look at the body again. She shuddered every mintue she saw the corpse. Finally she could'nt stand it anymore and close the curtains. Carol then went to the velvet chair and sat down, the sight of the dead girl still in her mind. Suddenly, Carol heard a faint sound, it sounded like footsteps coming down the staircase behind her. She quickly turn around in the direction of the footsteps. But there was nothing there but darkness"Alice, Marianne, is that you?" no answer. As she went to sit back down, something caught her eye. The red curtains they were open and the hole where the girl laid it was empty, nothing but barren space. Carol stood there with her mouth open, speechless. "What going on, where did the girl go?"she said shakingly. "Why am right here darling" said a vioce behind her. Slowly, Carol turn around an was face to face with the woman who she thought for dead. Her black hair flowing down he shoulders. Her white gown draping down her body. And her pale face, cold yet beautiful, stareing back at her. But what really got Carol attenion was the way she smiled. Her mouth only showed her front teeth but the edges were completely hidden. Carol felt uneasy as she look at her. "Who are you?" she asked. "My names Gina, the caretaker of this mansion. Who might you be?" "Carol, one of the girl of the charm school. This our new school." The woman eyes brighten and her smile became wider. "Is there a woman named Marianne here. She is a friend of mine and i know her well." Gina asked "You know madam Marianne. She is the head mistress here of the girls. She my teacher, how do you know her?" Gina just stood there smiling "You'll find out soon enough" she said coldly "Now you must become one of us." Her smile became wider the side of her teeth reveal. Only they weren't teeth but fangs. Carol gasped "Your a vampire, I thought you were legends, myths. You can't be real" Gina moved forward her fangs glaring at Carol and her hands reaching out for her . Carol back up slowly in the direction of the door but just as she was about to turning around, Hands reached out behind and grab her. Carol look behind her. It another girl, excaly like Gina but in a yellow gown and taller. Her fangs also sticking out and glaring at her. Carol struggled to get away but the vampire woman was too strong. "Now" said Gina "this kiss won't hurt a bit" She open her mouth wide showing her fangs and went for Carol neck. As Gina's fangs went in, Carol screamed.


End file.
